Inktober 2019
by Jackofsometrades1
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots and drabbles based off of the Inktober prompts from 2019. Primarily canon
1. Chapter 1

Later that week, Sesshomaru was scrolling through the explore page on instagram. He had installed the app on a whim out of boredom and so far was finding it quite entertaining. As his thumb dragged over the phone screen, he paused as gold eyes stared back him. It took a moment but he came to realize it was the "tiktok" video that his son had coaxed him into filming. He was surprised to say the least, it had well over 4000 likes. He mentally shook his head at how people could find such a thing to be entertaining and scrolled on only to bump into it two posts later. This time it had 3225 likes. Narrowing his eyes, he exited that line of posts to indulge himself in another, only to bump into it again, this time with the caption "His daddy didn't have to smoke him like that!" with several flame emoticons. He decided to indulge himself and watch it. Although his moves were not at relaxed as his son's he managed to execute them with an effortlessness that attested to his abilities. Watching the video to admire his handiwork once more, he noticed the small smile that graced his child's face and the joy that brightened his eyes; his heart warmed a little at the sight. Although the idea of becoming an internet phenomenon did not appeal to him, making memories with his son certainly made up for it.

* * *

Prompt: Legend

Word count: 249


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha fumbled with his house keys furiously. He had had a few too many empanadas to eat at the restaurant the group had decided to have their reunion at and had been regretting it sorely for the past half hour. He had tried one of Kagome's much to her displeasure and, finding it mildly spicy but delicious nonetheless, decided to order several. Miroku had warned him not to over indulge himself on the unfamiliar food as the place was relatively new and they as a collective never had mexican before. He ignored the indigo eyed gentleman in favour of his own pride. The key finally fit in the lock and he all but threw open the door to run to the bathroom, his heart sinking when his belt buckle and jean button almost seemed to rebel against him. He needed to go _now_. No sooner had he pulled his pants down and plopped on the seat, his rear erupted into liquid fire for the fourth time that night. As his stomach protested violently, his earlier words seemed to kick him in the shins

_'Keh, what do you know poetry boy, I got the stomach of steel remember?'_

He had been on his 6th empanada then and wondered when his torment would end now. He had only left the restaurant out of embarrassment after his last visit to the toilet; he had been particularly gassy that time. Sango's parting words resonated in his spirit loud enough to distract him from the thought that his neighbours could probably hear him groaning.

_'I hope the fates reward you well for testing their patience Inuyasha. Maybe you'll start to treat your stomach better'_

As another eruption tore from his system burning as much as his stomach did after his twelfth tasty treat. Miroku had always said that everyone would have to conquer a beast of burden many times over in life and he never understood until now.

Only his beast was the fire breathing dragon that was his stomach.

* * *

Prompt: Dragon

Word count: 338


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Inuyasha please?"

"I said _no _woman"

It was her third try pestering him about going home to take her tests and she was becoming flustered. He hadn't taken the usual bait of needing more ramen and her explanations of their importance did nothing to wane his judgement. She flopped down dejectedly on the opposite side of the campfire and Shippo crawled in her lap to offer comfort. Feeling annoyed with her attitude, he turned around grumbling under his breath and jumped up into a nearby tree. He wasn't soft enough however, as his remarks about Kikyo's expertise reached Sango's ears. Taking umbrage at his words, she decided to push the hanyou's buttons.

"Kagome, when will Koga return?"

"Huh? What do you mean Sango?"

The raven haired beauty now had everyone's attention; her line had been cast.

"Well, he was so sweet at his last visit with all the massages and food he brought you so I-

"What in the hell are you getting at Sango!?" Inuyasha all but snapped at her but Kagome wouldn't have him speak that way to her sister

"Inuyasha SIT!" he came crashing down from his perch, "But what do you really mean Sango?

Miroku remained quiet with his brows furrowed trying to figure out why Sango would bring up the demon so suddenly but when she looked at him and started blinking and rubbing her left eye he assumed it was some kind of scheme.

"Don't you agree that Kouga-sama has some really nice qualities Miroku?"

And he was spot on

"Why yes lady Sango! He is such a good listener and so considerate to those around him, especially lady Kagome. Why, i think he would absolutely spoil her if he got the chance!"

Pleased with Miroku's participation, she ignored the daggers in Inuyasha's eyes and continued to dangle her bait

"Kagome, he is an amazing alpha male," Inuyasha's hackles began to rise and he tensed, "Maybe when he comes around next time you can make arrangements for hi-

"AW HELL NO"

Inuyasha's explosion cut the rest of her sentence but it was too late. Her bait had already been caught hook, line and sinker by her unsuspecting prey.

"THAT MANGY WOLF AINT GOTTA DO NOTHING FOR KAGOME THAT I CAN DO FOR MYSELF! NOW COME ON KAGOME!"

He grabbed up her bag and marched away grumbling and swearing under his breath and Kagome was dumbfounded. She placed a chaste kiss on Shippo's forehead and hurried to catch up to her protector, waving a quick goodbye to her friends. When he was sure they out of earshot, Miroku congratulated Sango on her successful ploy

"Absolutely amazing my dearest Sango, but i must ask, what was your reasoning? You and Kouga aren't necessarily the best of friends"

"Yeah Sango," Shippo piped up, "I knew you were up to something but i was confused too"

Her shoulders dropped as her body relaxed with the breath she let out, "Kagome deserves a break from Inuyasha don't you think?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Miroku's face and he sighed. Shippo's face fell before he spoke

"Yeah but, how are we gonna convince her of that?"

Sango gazed of in the direction that her friends had gone

"A little at a time Shippo, a little at a time."

* * *

Prompt: Bait

Word count: 567


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru cast a worried glance in Rin's direction. She was among the scant flowers in his shiro's garden when the first snow began to fall. When the frozen droplet landed on her nose, she yipped like a young pup and ran over to the now slow moving river that ran through his grounds, which birthed his concerns. Although he'd be able to save her from drowning, she'd no doubt get a cold from the freezing water; the thought of which bothered him. She was dipping a pink flower into the river repeatedly and the absurdness of her actions made him wonder if it was something that she learned from the miko. Even though the young girl had grown in height, her childlike innocence did not fade. Looking at her tiny hands, he knew he would rue the day when she finally became a woman. He would never admit it, but he'd miss her dearly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Her voice and the sound of her rapid footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts. She held out the flower for him to inspect and he was surprised to find it coated in a thin layer of ice.

"Shippo-chan told me that this would make the flowers last all winter! Isn't it pretty my lord?"

He gingerly took the flower between his clawed fingertips and examined it. Water slowly ran down the stem but the ice on the petals seemed to make the little flower twinkle in the daylight. The layer of ice would need to be much thicker to make it last may amount of time but it was fetching nonetheless

"Indeed. Plant it in some loose soil so the snow will freeze it overnight. It is time for lunch"

She beamed brightly up at him and ran off to do her task. The ground was almost frozen so it would take her a while; anything to keep her away from the river. She stayed for another 20 minutes before she was done. She skipped over to him with a flushed face and frost dusted hair.

"Can we have soup again today milord? I really like Kimichi-san's soup"

He vaguely wondered if letting her have soup for the third day in a row was spoiling her but she was giving him puppy eyes.

"Maybe we should ask him and see"

"Yaaaayyyy!"

She ran inside towards her rooms and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. She was growing up but it wouldn't change the fact that she would always be his little girl

* * *

Prompt: Treasure

Word count: 429


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's eyes bolted open. Bright light gently streamed into the room and his intense gaze scanned every nook and cranny before coming to rest on Kagome's bed where he found her passed out cold, having exhausted herself the night before for her "studies".

_'Keh, stubborn human. She's gone and tired herself out and now i have to protect her from an attack!'_

He wasn't sure about the attack part though, the room was empty save for the two of them. The muffled hum came again but this time it was accompanied by words; he decided then and there to try and find it.

_I hate you i love you i hate that i love you. Don't want to, but i can't put nobody else above you_

He froze in his tracks. The sound was coming from her bed for sure, but were the words for him?

_I hate you i love you i hate that i love you. You want her you need her but i'll never be her_

His heart sank to his stomach, he often heard her humming this song on the other side of the well whenever Kikyo was around but he never paid any mind to it. She wasn't nagging him so he'd been happy

_Feeling used, but I'm still missing you and I can't see the end of this just wanna feel your kiss against my lips and now all this time-_

The song was interrupted by Kagome's sharp intake of breath and disgruntled moan. Her hand flung out from under the covers and picked up the little rectangle she called her phone and immediately cut the song.

"Hello? Yuki what time is it? Yes im feeling better"

As her conversation dragged on, the sweet tones of her sleepy voice made his heart heavy. He jumped through the window causing her to squeak in surprise. The early morning air in her time reminded him of home but he needed the real thing to clear his head.

He had some decisions to make

* * *

Prompt: Ring

Words: 349


	6. Chapter 6

The dress was absolutely horrendous.

Looking at her smiling face in the store mirror, Miroku didn't have the heart to tell his beloved that he didn't like it; he just hoped she wouldn't wear it out with him. The geometrical dress hugged her curves but did nothing for her shape at the same time. Triangles, squares and pentagons covered the dress in a slew of mismatched colors, with harsh black zig zagged lines around the perimeter.

"Sango my love, what shoes to you plan to wear with this dress? And accessories? it would be rather... _difficult_ to accentuate this dress"

He hoped the question would knock some sense into her without him being too negative but she didn't take the bait

"Well i was thinking to wear it at the beach, as a coverall for my swimsuit."

Miroku sweat dropped. Wear _that _to the beach?

"But don't you think it would be hard to put it on after you bathe? It isn't exactly free flowing and i know how frustrated you get with uncooperative clothes"

He thought back to the time that she tore a shirt apart because it was too itchy and shuddered. A thoughtful look crossed over Sango's face and she sighed defeatedly.

"I guess you're right Miroku, but what will i wear then?"

A weight lifted off his shoulders as he quickly looked around the store for a new dress. He pulled a sheer, sky blue dress off a rack that was littered with red and pink sakuras. Sangos face lit up and Miroku couldn't help but smile.

"This is exactly why i come shopping with you. I'll take it!"

She rushed into the dressing room to change and Miroku let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and pat himself on the shoulder.

_That'll do donkey, that'll do_

* * *

Prompt: pattern

Words: 318


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the wait, this chapter and rin and shippo chapter 4 were fighting me quite a bit. happy reading, stay safe xoxo

* * *

Kagome sat at her table impatiently glancing between the empty chair in front of her and the clock at the end of the room. She checked her call log and voice mail for the third time; nothing. She had been waiting on her date for an hour and was beginning to feel foolish, and hungry. She opened the brunch menu and sighed, so much for ordering together. It was the third time in a row he had stood her up and if he thought they were even on good terms after this he was dead wrong

_'how dare he stand me up three times at the same cafe? that no good two timing-'_

"Hi is this seat taken?"

A rumbling voice jolted her out of her internal ranting. Realizing she'd been frowning heavily, she relaxed her face before looking up.

"No you can go ahead and...take it"

He was drop dead gorgeous. Dark silky hair flowed down his back in waves and the hand on her chair was lean yet muscular. The outline of a six pack was partially hidden by his t-shirt and if his jeans were any indication, he was a runner, or at least heavily athletic. He pulled the chair and sat across from her and her heart fluttered when he flashed her a smile. His jawline was almost perfectly defined and his eyes were the most peculiar shade of brown she'd ever seen. They were almost red.

"Thank you. I was hoping that i wouldn't disturb you from anything, you seem to be waiting on someone."

Kagome's scowl reappeared as she once again checked the time

"Yeah, my boyfriend and i had an argument and he wanted to make it up to me, only its the third time he's stood me up"

Almost as soon as she closed her mouth she realised she messed up. Now she was ranting about her relationship problems to a complete stranger.

"What? Stand up a beautiful girl like you at a place like this? What excuse did he cook up to excuse that behaviour?"

Kagome was completely awestruck at his quick response. Was _he_ trying to get _her_ number? She decided to play along with whatever game he was trying to set up, it wouldn't hurt to have some company for a while.

"Well the first time he said he got caught up with work and well yesterday he said he got caught in the rain and had to go home"

Her guest scrunched his nose and she couldn't help but think the expression looked so out of place for his facial features

"Unacceptable. You dont just argue with the love of your life and get held back from apologising by a favour or the weather, especially if she goes out of her way to get all dolled up for you. And besides, if he really couldn't keep a reservation he could have at least set up a dinner date at home"

She was stunned into silence by his words. Her lover had never really been the perfect boyfriend but then again who was, right? Looking at her stanger, she wondered if the imperfections were worth the heartache

"Hm. Look at me talking about your personal life and i havent even introduced myself. Forgive me for my lack of manners my dear, my name is-

"Naraku what the hell are you doing here?"

Kouga was standing a couple tables behind them with a conspicuous bouquet of roses in his hand, and he had drawn the attention of waiters and customers alike. Kagome's eyes narrowed into a venomous squint, if he embarrassed her here they were SO over.

"Well i was trying to talk to this lovely young lady before you interrupted me"

"Yeah well that's my girlfriend dude so screw off"

"Girlfriend? When did that happen?"

Kagome felt something in her head pop, and it took everything she had not to start screaming. To the outsiders, she was levelly asking him a question but Kouga knew that tone all to well, and it was sending shivers up his spine.

"Kouga, is this Naraku your gaming friend?"

He gulped, "Y-Yeah, why?"

_pop_

"So you mean to tell me that the guy you spend upwards of three hours a weekend playing with doesn't know i exist? Or that we've been together for a year?"

The sizzle from the kitchen and passing car engines were the only noises coming from the quaint cafe as patrons struggled to hear the conversation. Kouga shifted uncomfortably as the weight of all the attention in the room settled over him. Naraku tented his hands over his mouth to hide his smile. He'd known about Kagome since day one but, as he deviously pointed out, Kouga had never once referred to her as anything more than 'that chick' and Naraku was tired of all the complaining he did about her expectations of him.

_Pretty sure no one's ever expected anything of him but her, but that's no excuse to treat her like garbage_

Kouga did not deserve Kagome, her kindness or her love and his immaturity would never let him see what a good relationship he was messing up. Kagome rose out of her chair and stood toe to toe with Kouga, his bulky form towering over her petite body.

"Listen here mister, i have had _enough_ of you and your crap. Arguing over the smallest of things all the time and being childish about _everything,_ flirting with my friends, breaking my stuff and not to mention that you have yet to apologise for our latest falling out _or_ for standing me up _twice_. You can keep the flowers Kouga, give them to someone you actually care about."

She pushed past a sputtering Kouga and left the cafe. Naraku closed his eyes and sighed; his job here was done. A pat on his shoulder made him jump ever so slightly. Kouga held up a pink wallet for him to take.

"She won't want to see me for a while. Hurry cuz she walks fast"

With a nod of his head, Naraku slid out of his seat and left the store. Kagome was already halfway down the block and he had to jog to catch up to her

"Hey! Hey Kagome!"

"What! Oh I'm sorry, did i forget this?"

He held out the wallet to her and ran a hand through his hair,"Yeah... um listen. I'm not coming on to you or anything but do you mind if i walked you home? You're not exactly in a clear state of mind right now."

Kagome sighed; she knew he was right. The last thing she wanted to do was wander into traffic

"Sure, whynot"

She took the wallet from him and they started off at a leisurely pace. Kagome felt awkward not saying anything to him so she offered to take a cab

"My place is a couple blocks from here, I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk so far"

"Nonsense my dear, the day is as beautiful as you and your company is just as lovely. I won't stop you if you choose to go though."

Her face flushed and she began to gape like a fish. He chuckled and held out his hand for her to take

"May we?"

She hesitated for a moment then took it

"If i may be so bold to ask, may i make you brunch?"

Her face reddened and her voice came out as a squeak

"At my place?"

He smirked

"If you so choose"

* * *

Word count: 1301

Promt: ghost


	8. Chapter 8

_Smooth... so smooth_

Crunch

_Ugh, almonds...mmmmm_ _caramel_

"Kagura how much of those have you eaten?"

_oouuuu is this butterscotch?_

"Kagura!"

Cherry eyes fluttered open in surprise and their wide gaze focused on the pouting albino in the doorway.

"Those were for Shippo's birthday party on Saturday!"

Kagura deadpanned, "and? I'll buy you some more, you know how much i love chocolate"

She popped another Chocolate Coated Surprise in her mouth and squealed in delight at the minty flavour

"You're absolutely insufferable," Kanna stalked out of the kitchen knowing full well she wouldn't get the chocolates back

_mmmmmm...terrible_

* * *

Word count: 97

Prompt: dark


	9. Chapter 9

Shattering glass jolted Sango from sleep. She ran her hand through bedraggled hair and rubbed her burning eyes. Squinting at the clock, she barely made out the time; 4 am. It was the third time she'd woken up for the night, although the first time was not her fault. Her body suddenly froze at the memory, eyes wide and brain now fully alert. She turned on her bedside lamp and peeked over the edge of her bed; no vomit. Sighing in relief, she swung her legs over the bed and cautiously made her way out of her room. The noise sounded like it came from the kitchen but she hadn't been sure about a lot of things for the past couple days so she crept almost soundlessly from her room. Reaching for the hall light, she flipped the switch and did a quick sweep of the walkway. Noting the open bathroom door, she inched her way towards it while checking her surroundings to make sure she wasn't snuck up on. Reaching a wary hand into the bathroom, she flipped the switch and found the culprit still at the scene of the crime

_Mew_

"Kilala not again," she groaned out, "what is it with you and mirrors?"

Kilala stood on her hind legs atop the sink looking into the bathroom mirror while Sango's water glass lay in splinters on the floor

"Ugh stay right there okay? I need to clean this up."

The cat began to purr at its owner who rolled her eyes and walked out the room grumbling about adopting cats in response

"Out of all the cats in the shelter, I managed to choose the naughtiest- KILALA!"

_Mrow_

True to her species, Kilala did not stay put, and was now rubbing up against Sango's legs with her tail high in the air

"Kilala!" She swooped up her kitty who gave her a protesting meow in response, "you could have gotten hurt! Let me see your paws"

The idea was far from welcome with her feline companion and she started to fuss

"Let me check your toe beans!"

_Meeeooowwwwww_

"Don't give me that attitude I'm trying to help you!"

_Hissssss_

"Fine!"

She put down Kilala and her tail immediately rose in the air. She cantered into her owner's bedroom as Sango called after her

"When your paw starts hurting don't come crying to me!"

She sighed and continued on to the kitchen for the broom and dustpan

_horrk hoooorrrkkkk hooorrkkk_

She spun around and ran

"NOT ON MY BED"

* * *

Word count: 429

Prompt: Misfit


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: In my country, we don't have things like lofts, condos and studio apartments (or maybe we do and just call it by a different name idk) so i hope this story isn't too unrealistic. For** trigger warning **reasons, **dont read this story** if you are **uncomfortable** with the **theme of death**

* * *

It was one of those nights; Kouga stood before several large glass windows overlooking the city watching the few cars on the road fall in and out of his line of sight. It was a quiet night, save for the soft pounding of music from a club some streets away. Japan had come a long way in just 500 years, the night sky was no longer the same but he would never tire of the city practically glowing after dark. He stepped away from the window then and headed to his fridge to grab a beer. Opening the can, he took a sip and looked around his loft. It was a spacious, open floor concept and sparsely decorated. He had painted the walls a deep blue to go with the mahogany floors, he found that the darker colors reminded him of his cave. Would Ayame have been proud of it? A light chuckle forced its way out of him. If she were here, she would have probably put cherry blossom wallpaper all over the place. He took another sip and sighed, she would have been proud. He walked into what should have been his spare bedroom and turned on the light.

Several silver mannequins at the center of the room glinted in the bright light, the outfits of some were incomplete. The wall to the left of the door held gold and silver sports medals and trophies for a number of years, some of them olympic. That life was a part of his past; he could only lie to the press for so long. He slid his sweatpants a bit below his waist and removed the amulet that hung around his neck. A slight tremor shook the building as his yoki was released. His appearances remained the same for the most part; shoulder length hair grew with the addition of grey streaks and rounded ears and nails became pointed. He wagged his tail for good measure and padded over to the far side of the room. Ayame's pelts, headband and armor were securely fastened around a mannequin next to one that held his own. Her scent was barely there but he managed to pick up the earthy smell. A knot began to form in his stomach as he ran his hands over the well preserved fur. She had died in childbirth 4 centuries ago, an attack from a neighboring clan had sent her into premature labour. Her wounds had been too extensive for her weakened powers to handle and he held her till she died. Of all the things to happen to him, he never got over that one. Coming home to an empty space everyday served as a reminder of his curse. Turning away from the mannequin, he scanned the rest of the room. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he had taken to collecting his friends' clothes off ebay over the years. Inuyasha's outfit was complete but he'd never been able to find his sword. He wasn't there when the mutt passed and Kagome had long since died of old age so she wouldn't have had it. He took another sip of his beer and eyed the oversized boomerang in the far corner. He had stolen it from Inuyasha a couple years before he passed; his sense of smell had deteriorated greatly so it was easier than anticipated. Kouga hadn't come to terms with growing old and the future until he saw Inuyasha hobble around like an old human when he thought he was alone.

Tearing glassy eyes away from the artifact, he focused on his feet while he waited for the tears to go away. He and Inuyasha had become friendly after they were both mated off, and it was lonely nights like this when he missed him the most. Sniffling, he took a long swig from the can and turned to the most incomplete set he had. Sesshomaru was the last of his friends to go and was the most disappointing. They weren't exactly bosom buddies but being the last two demon cardinal lords made them closer for some time. They'd had a huge falling out the last time they saw each other; it was around the time that humans had invented guns. Kouga took the remaining members of his tribe and fled far North with Shippo and a few other members of the fox clan to work on a concealment spell. Kouga probably argued with Sesshomaru for an hour that day before he got thrown out of the Shiro, along with a few staff members. The place had burned to the ground by the time he was able to come out of hiding. He had hoped Sesshomaru made it but buying the huge chunk of armour online told him different. It was the only thing of Sesshomaru's he had and it wasn't even on the mannequin. It was leaned against the wall like a piece of scrap due to its weight.

"Shit's probably lighter than your ego huh"

He sighed. So many innocent lives lost. He took a walk around the room and eyed the various pieces of human and samurai wear he would have worn and saved over the years. His shoulders began to tense as the memories of gunshots, blood and unfulfilled love came rushing back. He put his hand over his chest and ran his fingers over the bits of marred skin. Finishing his drink, he crushed the can and left the room; taking the light off on his way out. Going in that room never got easier but then again, neither did his life

* * *

Word count: 1004

Prompt: Ornament


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru sat in his chambers barely controlling himself. Bloodlust coursed through his veins and his muscles twitched with the need to hunt- to dismember something, but his energy was needed elsewhere. Rin was huddled in his lap oblivious to the twinges of red in her lord's eyes, for hers were puffy and full of tears.

"Rin doesn't understand Sesshomaru-sama," she wailed between sobs and sniffles, "Rin did everything right! She tried her hardest to please."

The last part of her sentence came out practically as a whimper and Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her in response, the hand previously rubbing her back now rubbed soothing patterns on her scalp. Oh how he wished she'd never cry his name like that again. It held a silent plea for him to rescue her from a threat he could not ward off with a sword.

"And he left Rin anyway"

Heartache

"Hush little one, I'm right here"

She tightened her hold on him but her heart wrenching sobs continued on regardless. She hadn't referred to herself in third person in years, her schooling ensured of it, but he could not bring himself to correct her given the circumstances. Rin was in no way the dutiful little ward that used to follow him around; she had grown into a fine young woman by leaps and bounds, one he had been proud to acknowledge as his heir. Nonetheless, when age brought suitors, he found himself protective of her as if she'd never changed. One could argue that pain was the price one paid for growth

"Was Rin not good enough milord? Does the other woman have something Rin does not?

But not his little girl, not in this way. She did nothing in her life to warrant this and he briefly wondered if the kami were punishing him for all his deeds. He looked down at her then and instantly wished he hadn't. Raw emotion flowed from her gaze and a painful lump formed his throat. It took everything in his being to keep his voice level

"No my little Ōjo, you are perfect in every way"

"Then why did he say Rin wasn't right for him!"

"He does not know of what he speaks"

Her wails drowned out his growled out words and he let out an exasperated sigh as he closed his eyes. Her cries hurt his ears as much as his heart but he knew she needed to let it out. Adjusting his hold on her, he rose from his place near the window and moved to the bed. Rin lay her head on his chest and continued to cry, the cloth at the crook of his neck where she previously was was soaked through and through. Someone would have hell to pay for the transgressions against his daughter, but for now he'd be the strength she needed.

* * *

Word count: 476

Prompt: Injury


	12. Chapter 12

Miroku limped into the kitchen and turned on the light. A sink filled with dishes reminded of him of yesterday's endeavours and he couldn't help but smile. Looking down at his bruised and slightly swollen toes, he fondly recalled the memory:

_The sun's rays shined brightly down on them, scant clouds decorated the sky and a cool breeze came in from the sea. The soft crashing of waves joined in harmony with the almost syncopated rhythm of the dull thud of a ball. Miroku and Kohaku had been playfully bantering over who was the better soccer player for the greater part of an hour before Kohaku succumbed to the need to posture and ran into the beach house for the ball that was housed there. It was a volleyball, no way intended for their intentions but they persisted. Kohaku managed to score five goals before he tired- three less than Miroku. Kohaku put the ball away then decided to demonstrate his aquabatic prowess; a challenge Miroku simply could not refuse. _

It had been a good day, and a well planned one too, for as he limped towards the kitchen window, dark clouds loomed overhead. Maybe they would play a game of pool today, possibly some cards. Hobbling over to the fridge, he searched its contents for the leftovers from yesterday's cooking competition.

"Hey, warm up some for me too why dont ya"

"No problemo"

He and his brother had been drifting apart since Miroku got a girlfriend and, in a show of good will, he took time off work to find his footing with the young man once more. Thunder boomed overhead and as Miroku took several bowls out of the fridge, he made a bit of small talk

"Was yesterday okay?"

Kohaku shuffled to a chair and took a seat, smoothing out his bed head before his brother saw, "yeah it was cool, but remind me to never let your stupid behind smooth talk me into playing soccer with a volleyball"

Miroku cast him a glance feigning affliction, "Why my dearest brother, you wound me"

"Yeah yeah," Kohaku grumbled out, "big head"

"Chicken hair"

"Soup brain"

"Big nose"

"Just warm up the damn food!"

Miroku chuckled and slowly moved toward the microwave. The air between them had a cheerful energy and he was sure that whatever rocky patch the two of them were going through was smoothing out now. He loved his girlfriend but he loved his brother more; once he got a good balance between their relationships he'd never let it go

* * *

Word Count: 429

Prompt: Tread


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So ive just discovered how to find reviews and i'd like to thank reader LayLay lives for all their wonderful reviews in previous chapters and making this journey all the more enjoyable

* * *

Kagome's pulse kept a steady rhythm in her ears as she stood rooted in place with a hand clamped over her mouth. Eyes wide, she couldn't believe the sight before her- sitting in the early morning light with a hand casually draped over one knee was the great demon lord Sesshomaru

With a flower crown on

And more being added to a braid that hung over his shoulder

Rin sat at his side wearing her own crown humming a tune as she wove flowers into the taiyoukai's hair. Kagome considered backing away slowly as his eyes were closed but found she couldn't move. Maybe if she stayed quiet enough he wouldn't notice her

"Miko"

_shit_

She heard her pulse quicken and her digits ran cold; a tingling sensation ran down her arms at the sound of his voice. His eyes slowly opened and she found herself at the receiving end of a glare that spoke of torture and death. Amber eyes that usually held vague interest were cold and stony. She gulped and tried to break his gaze but she couldn't seem to look away. Her heart screamed at her to run but she couldn't feel her legs; she was no longer frozen out of shock, but pure fear.

"This Sesshomaru does not take lightly to spies miko"

As if he pushed a button, she stumbled out of the treeline and collapsed on her hands and knees, keeping her head low as possible. Maybe if she begged hard enough her life wouldn't be forfeit? No, _he_ was not the type of person to stay his hand for pleas. Maybe he would hold back for Rin? It was worth a shot to try to appeal to her

"M-my ap-p-pologies Ses-shomaru-sama" oh great now she was stuttering. Let's hope pitiful wasn't something that itched his killing finger "I-I got t-turned around l-looking for m-my c-camp. I did n-not mean t-to intr-trude"

Her teeth were straight up chattering now. She couldn't see it but she felt his piercing gaze boring a hole at the top of her head. Under normal circumstances she would have gave him a piece of her mind for calling her a spy but after their accidental meeting at a hotspring a few weeks prior, at which he had been less than pleased, she felt her association with him had dwindled almost to enemy

and she'd seen first hand how he treated with his enemies

"Kagome-chan" Rin's voice pulled her from the memory of the messenger he'd sprayed with his acid for delivering a note from the tiger clan. As she looked at the girl's innocent eyes she couldn't help but wonder how a ruthless demon kept a human girl around

"Did you bring Shippou-kun with you? Rin would love to play!"

"I uh... n-no Rin he's uh...uhh" crap crap crap! what was she saying?!Shippou...camp...camp! She needed to go back to camp! "he's back at- i need to leave to uh...camp"

Rin tilted her head questioningly. Sure the statement didn't make sense but it was the best answer she was going to get out of Kagome's nerve wracked brain

"Miko"

Kagome's body went rigid and she clutched her hands over her heart. She forced herself to meet his gaze and the message was loud and clear- tell no one or die. He lifted his hand and pointed in a direction behind her and with a quick nod she scrambled off, eager to put distance between her and the homicidal demon. She felt bad for leaving Rin but the girl made her choice and she didn't seem to be suffering like most children in this era. They would play next time their groups met but until then Kagome wanted to stay as far as possible from the girl's supposed protector

* * *

Word count: 673

Prompt: Freeze


	14. Chapter 14

For **trigger warning** reasons, dont read this story if you are **uncomfortable** with the **theme of death and/or blood**

* * *

Sango's mind floated in the darkness behind her eyes. She had long since stopped dreaming when she went to sleep, it hindered her ability as a slayer to sense incoming demons. So when her mind screamed at her that something was wrong, she couldn't comprehend the scene before her when she opened her eyes. There was blood everywhere; Miroku lay in a pool of it with a gash across his throat. Inuyasha and Kilala lay motionless near the fire, her pretty yellow coat forever stained. A lone figure stood over Kagome's sleeping bag but by the looks of things she and Shippo were already gone. The figure turned and Sango's breath hitched in her throat and tears began to form. Dull brown eyes landed on her and she couldn't help but let out a whimper

"Kohaku"

He raised his sickle charged after her, and she scrambled to her feet and ran. She didn't know where she was going or who would help her, but her feet were moving so she ran for what felt like hours. The sound of chains behind her was unwavering in its intent and she began to sob uncontrollably; she tried to speed up but she couldn't seem to gain any traction with the forest floor. Her body seemed to act on its own accord and she began to slow down instead. Dropping to her hands and knees, she chanced a glance behind her anly to see that she was no more than a few yards away from camp and Kohaku was no longer behind her. She moved to wipe her face but a sharp pain in her shoulder made her cry out. She looked up to find him standing over her with those soulless eyes. Maybe if he reached out to him he would snap out of it.

"Kohaku its me, i-ah!"

He yanked his weapon out of her shoulder and held it above her ready to strike. Fresh tears began to stream down her face as she took stock of her brother's condition. She stretched out her hand to grab his and he swung

With a heavy gasp of breath, her eyes flew open a second time and she panted heavily as she took in her surroundings. The fire crackled softly as the light bounced off the surrounding walls. She was in a hut. A pressure on her bladder caused her to look down and her plump stomach stared back. Miroku was out cold next to her and it took her a second before it all came crashing back. Naraku had been defeated, Inuyasha and Kagome had settled down in Kaede's village and She and Miroku were at the slayer's village. She let out an exasperated sigh, maybe it would be good for her if she went to visit sometime soon

* * *

Word count: 467

Prompt: Mindless


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: My first try at a songfic. Lyrics are from FKA twigs' Water Me. Tell me what you think

* * *

_He won't make love to me now_

Kagome didn't know why she was here, crying again over the same thing

_Not now, I've set the fee_

They'd talked about it countless times, she gave him countless alternatives; yet here she sat under the Goshinboku with her heart in pieces all over again

_He said it's too much in pounds_

Kagome began to cry more as her hands clasped around the vial that hung above her heart. She told him she loved him, he said they would have a future after Naraku was gone

_I guess I'm stuck with me_

But he still ran off with Kikyo

_He told me I was so small_

He would always give the same excuses whenever he came back. She knew she wasn't Kikyo but shouldn't being her own person be enough for someone?

_I told him "Water me_

He never even took the chance to get to know her properly. Was it all just about the jewel shards? Was she just a means to an end? She had everything so perfectly planned out and now it was falling to pieces. Would she pick them up and try to fix things again?

_I promise I can grow tall_

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. Concerned blue eyes looked for an answer, one she wasn't sure she could give

_When making love is free"_

"She stretched her hands towards him and he picked her up delicately. He didn't make any of his usual dog related insults and for that she was grateful. She looked up to him and through her blurred vision she could see all the emotions he was struggling to hide. Inuyasha had never looked at her like this when she cried. Maybe she would mend her heart again and give it to someone who wanted it

* * *

Word count: 318

Prompt: Frail


	16. Chapter 16

_10 more minutes. Just 10 more minutes_

"That'll be 500 yen sir. Do you have a membership card?"

Kagome suppressed a yawn as the elderly man dug around his wallet. She was vaguely annoyed with him for not already having it out as he was a regular but she was too tired to properly care. Her eyes burned as she glanced at the clock again, still 10 minutes

_Don't think about it too much Kagome or your shift will never end_

She rung up the man's purchase and began to cash for the next customer. It was a moderately busy day at the grocery store but she had stayed up most of the night studying for her finals that evening. Her co workers had laughed at her bedraggled appearance that morning: messy up do, dark circles under her eyes, rumpled clothes, bored expression and a thermos of coffee- just like out of an American movie. She had been too sleepy to properly appreciate the joke which had made it all the more entertaining, not that her sleep schedule had been at all regular in the past two and a half years. She rubbed her eyes to pull herself back to the present; thoughts of the well and the people she left behind were not going to help her now She checked the screen to make sure she had scanned the right amount of goods and continued along

"That will be 700 yen ma'am. Do you have a membership card?"

"No"

"Would you like to sign up for one now?"

It was all automatic at this point. Everyday was the same thing: wake up at dawn, cry, bathe, eat and come to this purgatory of a job. She finished ringing up the woman's purchases and moved on to the next customer. Clockwork

Speaking of which

Kagome chanced a glance at the wall clock above the POS station. 7 more minutes

"K-Kagome?"

She looked up at the sound of a male voice and dropped the tin of tuna she was holding. It was like her dreams all over again, only this time she did not automatically jump into the arms of her feudal friend. Instead, bile began to rise in her throat as she rubbed her eyes and pinched herself but the blue eyes, tan skin and warm skin did not disappear. Just like that, the gears of her life came to a screeching halt

"Jesus, it's been so long i...i don't know what to say!

Her stomach was rolling, she was hyperventilating and her head felt empty. She didn't trust her voice but she swallowed and tried to speak anyway

"Kouga?"

His smile grew and her legs gave out even though she was sitting. This had to be a dream right? He was supposed to be dead, they all were.

"Haha, haven't heard that name in a while. I go by Toshiro now"

She drank him in, committing all the changes she could see to memory. He was beefier than the last time she saw him and there were wrinkles around his eyes, which were slightly duller than she remembered. His hair was streaked with grey and flowed freely down to his hips and his fangs and pointed ears were gone. Seeing him in khakis and a button up looked so..._wrong._ It made him look violently human

"Here's my number so we can talk later, don't wanna hold up the line"

And just like that, the gears began to turn again but in a different direction. She took the business card from him and quickly shoved it in her pocket and continued to cash. The muted beeping of the machine suddenly seemed crisp to her ears and she realised how annoying it was. She heard the mutter of the customers and her coworkers around her, the clacking of keyboard keys and the ticking of the clock above her. 4 more minutes, had it always been this noisy? She turned to him and was suddenly aware of every hair that was out of place on her head, the bags under her eyes and her slumped shoulders. She felt like crap.

"Don't be too hard on yourself kags, 500 years is a long time to wait"

His voice was deeper now, she hadn't realised that earlier

"Huh?"

"500 yen right? Here's my membership card"

Her eyes widened for the first time in over an hour. She tentatively took the card and went through with the rest of the sale and he took it back with a wink and a talk to you later. Dumbfounded was the best way to describe her; in less than five minutes he changed the course of her day without even trying

_Just like the first time i met_ _him_

Kagome smiled for the first time for the day and the nostalgic look in her eyes was not missed by the elderly woman in front of her.

"Quite a catch that one. Old highschool sweetheart?"

The thought of explaining the convoluted love triangle she had been in once upon a time made her sigh "Its...complicated"

The old woman gave her a knowing look "I understand. I remember when i had a crush on my highschool teacher"

Kagome's face turned beet red. It seemed that Kouga still had trouble following him wherever he went

"100 yen" she squeaked out "and it wasn't like that". The lady laughed and handed her the money

"Don't be ashamed of love child. If he doesn't have a wife you should snag him, a man that good looking won't stay single for long. Get the sugar while it's still sweet if you get what i mean."

Kagome did not know what she meant but nod her head just to end the conversation since it was probably something perverse. The lady walked off with a chuckle and Kagome could only shake her head and clutch the card in her pocket. After all this time, Kouga was still able to turn her world upside down in a matter of moments with his words. She smiled again at all the memories they'd shared together. Before she would have groaned and complained about the awkward situation he left her in but she found that she liked it, just a tad.

Maybe she always did

* * *

Word count: 1070

Prompt: Ancient


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Kagome! You got any-huh?"

_What's that smell?_

Inuyasha hopped off the window sill and began to sniff around Kagome's room. She wasn't there which made the task 10 times easier, but her door was open so he had to be quick. The smell wasn't bad or dangerous in his mind, it was just _weird._ It smelt like dirt but not. He noticed a strange container on her study desk that wasn't usually there and decided that that was a good place as any to find the source of the scent. He picked it up and there were annoyingly small words across the front that he deemed unimportant to read. He knew about the human world, if they wanted you to see something they'd put it in big letters to get your attention

_Stupid humans and their stupid secrets_

He plopped onto her chair and unscrewed the lid of the little plastic container and he almost dropped it

_Its an URN?_

It was filled with the grey, powdery substance he'd come to recognise as ashes. It smelt a little different but he wasn't about to stick his finger in any dead remains to prove a point. He screwed the cap back on and placed it on her desk just as he found it.

"Never thought i was gonna meet her old man like _that"_

"Oh hey Inuyasha"

With a startled yelp he turned to face the door only to yelp again at the sight before him. Kagome stood in her towel with another one wrapped around her head and her face was coated in grey mud. With no distinguishable facial features, she kinda looked like one of the alien things she showed him once

"Did you need something?"

As if someone turned on a switch, the reason for coming to see her popped into his head

"Uh yeah, Shippo was feeling a bit down and i wanted to know if you had any lollipops"

"How sweet of you Inuyasha! They're in my desk right here"

She walked past him to open the drawer and his blood ran cold at the scent that wafted off of her. He didn't know how he hadn't realised before but the scent in the room was too strong to be coming from a closed urn.

_The ashes...her dad's ashes are on her face!_

Smelling her dad's ashes and her usual scent of sakura blend together made his stomach turn and in true Inuyasha fashion, he freaked out.

"What the HELL kinda _sick_ future ritual is THIS?!"

"Huh? What are you ta-"

"The _ashes_! The ashes on your _FACE_ Kagome! THESE ashes!"

He picked up the urn and shook it in her face for good measure. His energy faltered when she began to giggle. He was feeling royally lost and confused, what could be funny about _this_ situation?

"Oh Inuyasha these aren't ashes, its clay!"

"_Huh?"_

The bewildered look on his face made her giggle once more as she took the container from him and turned it around for him to read the actual label

"Health, beauty...Azzteyk secret In-di-an healing clay? There's dirt that can heal you in this time?"

Suddenly it clicked. He practically pounced on Kagome and began to violently sniff her face, causing her protest rather loudly

"Get OFF of me! What are you _doing?_"

"I'm trying to find out where you're hurt dummy! Who did it?! Was it that demonic cat of yours!"

Kagome froze before bursting into laughter once more

"What's so funny?"

He had been confused since he cracked her window open and he was growing tired of it

"I'm not injured like that silly" she said once she calmed down "this stuff helps with my acne"

"...oh"

He remembered her making a fuss over a couple pimples a few days ago and vaguely wondered how mud was gonna help with that

"Keh, just give me the lollipop so i can get out of here. Your time is weird"

She handed him the treat with a smile and he practically flew out the window. She'd never get tired of how bent out of shape he got when he discovered something new in her time. She felt the magic of the well flare and shook her head

"Why would i put my dad's ashes on my face you silly dog"

* * *

Word count: 745

Prompt: Ashes


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as the demon lord in front of her threw another insult at his half brother. It wasn't fair the way he treated Inuyasha as nobody _asked_ him to come with them, _he_ showed up of his own accord talking about truce and allies. What he really meant was that he'd try not to kill Inuyasha until the battle was over and he'd treat him anyway he wanted in the meantime. It was highly dishonourable and downright rude to treat your ally in such a manner when you were the one asking for help in Kagome's eyes so she had begun hatching a plan. Whenever they had visited the village and he absented himself due to "human stench and inadequacy", the time travelling miko had taken to teaching her friends how to sing in a round. Being anally retentive as he was, she was sure to piss him off with the amount of noise the game usually ended up in. If not then she had a new game to play with her friends, a win win situation really. Rin seemed to have loved it especially and she was sure that would help her in her scheme against him. She had been studying him for a while and came to realise he was a master of psychological warfare and planned to use his manipulative words to Inuyasha against him. Kagome wanted to wait until the right time to strike and this seemed like it. She had played the game enough with her friends that they knew the order they went in and she had been careful not to sing it unless the intent was to play. Her fighting ring was set and it was time to get the players

"Row row row your boat gently down the stream-"

Rin piped up immediately "Row row row your boat gently down the stream-" then she was followed by Shippo, Miroku and Sango

Kagome had been watching the taiyoukai intently and she realised he stopped listening to Inuyasha's rantings the second Rin began singing. The girl genuinely loved it but she was rather tone deaf. Sesshomaru's shoulders tensed and his jaw ticked as she started again; his face might be expressionless most of the time but he still let things slip. She watched as Inuyasha tried to gain his brother's attention unsuccessfully before realising what was happening, now the game had truly begun. She had deviously included a rule that the round was to be sung 10 times if everybody was singing, if not, you sung until the missing person noticed.

_Alright, so I'll stop at 14_

* * *

Sesshomaru had been growing more irate the longer round went on and he honestly wanted to rip the miko's heart out. It wasn't hard to deduce that she was the ringleader in all this, after all, Rin never tormented his ears with that dreadful song before he joined their ragtag group. It was going on the eighth time they were singing it and his head was beginning to throb. He would not stoop to the miko's level and engage her in whatever game she was playing, she would tire herself out sometime. The way the game sounded was that you stopped singing after the person that preceded you, so he would wait her out. He was a warrior- he'd been through worse conditions in his training than the flat voice of the miko, Rin's fluctuating crooning, the unnaturally high pitch of the slayer, the monk's _ridiculous_ yodelling, the kit's scratchy voice and his half brother's gruff notes combined, singing a senseless song about boats in an imaginary stream and oh GOD he was losing it! He chanced a look behind him and he was met with a pair of blue eyes- everyone was otherwise occupied but _she_ was staring intently at him. She looked away but he saw it, she had been sizing him up. His head was beginning to feel full but he found a new resolve in his verified deductions. She was toying with him

"Row row row"

"-gently down the stream"

"-life is but a dream"

"-your boat gently down"

"merrily merrily merrily merrily"

Nine. The cramped feeling in his head grew and his shoulders began to hurt. He tried tuning them out but they stayed just at the periphery of his mind. Now he was aware of them and the birds, the bugs and the draft of wind around him. The pain moved up his neck and settled at the base of his skull. Great, two headaches

"-stream, merrily merrily"

"Row row row"

"-gently down the"

"-row your boat"

"-merrily life is but a"

Ten. He tried to focus on himself; the rustling of his silks made him even more agitated, his elevated heartbeat stressed him further and his feet following each other faithfully was the only thing holding him down. His head was pulsing harder now and he began to feel lightheaded, Surely this couldn't go on much longer

"-down the stream"

"-life is but a dream"

"Row row row"

"-merrily merrily merrily"

"-your boat gently"

Oh God he couldn't take anymore. He, the great and fearful Lord Sesshomaru, who slayed hundreds in battle and had the largest territory in Japan was feeling faint. The pressure in his head dissipated slightly and a strangle weightlessness set in. He couldn't focus on walking, breathing, hell even the _sun_ was starting to trip him off. He wanted to shout but his throat felt constricted. The taiyoukai was at a loss for action as he never felt such a way before. He summoned up all his energy and used it in one word

"SILENCE"

He was shaking at this point but it was barely from rage "We make camp here for the time being"

"Oi we can't just stop in the middle of the day, we still have a few hours until our rest time!"

Sesshomaru paid no mind to Inuyasha's ranting as he slowly made his way under a tree to sit. Had he stood up any longer, he would have begun to sway.

Kagome was none the wiser to the demon's plight but she could tell that she at least annoyed him and if singing got them to stop during the day then maybe she'd make it a habit. Had she kept her eyes on him earlier she would have seen the turmoil that escaped his gaze but at the moment they were closed and betrayed nothing. She would definitely do this the next time he was mean to Inuyasha, content with her seemingly small victory for now; after all, animals did take a while to learn a new lesson

_Hmmm this might be more psychological than i thought_

She looked in Sesshomaru's direction and smirked. Who said an old dog couldn't learn a new trick?

* * *

Word count: 1159

Prompt: Dizzy


	19. Chapter 19

**_Trigger warning: this chapter is about a kidnapping_**

* * *

_Police are on the lookout for a suspect in a kidnapping case. An eye witness report states that the individual is a fair skinned male approximately 5 foot 9 with back length black hair. He is also said to wear red contacts in effort to hide his appearance. Anyone with information on this man is encouraged to come to the authorities immediately_

* * *

Ayame put her car in park and pulled up the handbrakes, sighing deeply as she lay her head on the steering wheel. Friday. The end of a long day and an even longer week. Her shoulders though slumped were tense with stress and her legs were numb above the balls of her feet. It would be so easy to just pull out the hair clips from her bun, recline the seat and sleep in the car for a little while. She angled her head and scrutinized the house with a frown. Would that even be safe? She sighed as she reached for the clasps of her pumps to undo them.

_Of course not you dummy. As much as the house might be unsettling, a car in this situation won't be any better_

"Ugh, I gotta ask Kenshi to do something about these hours"

Grabbing her purse from the passenger side, she fumbled around for the house keys before shouldering her bag and shoes tightly. The street lights were already on and she didn't want to linger in the dark any longer. She exited the car and gingerly hightailed it to the front door, the cool earth against her toes melting away tension as she crossed her lawn. She inserted the key and turned, only for the lock to not budge

"Grrr since when does this thing give trouble? Of all the times-"

She apprehensively glanced around, taking a hard look at the hedges on either side of her; glossing over the dead strip that had been slowly growing in size all week. A glimmer in the roadway caught her eye; a car, parked in the gloom between two street lights

_That looks like Ryu's car...is it?_

In the dwindling light, her burning eyes couldn't tell what color it was or why it looked different but she brushed it off and tried the lock again. Watching a weird car from inside the house seemed much more sensible. She turned the key and there was an immediate click. A wave of relief washed over her as she rushed inside ready to close the door, only to be met with pitch black.

_I...turned off the lights this morning?_

Ayame shuffled inside feeling along the wall for the light switch

It was already on

Her heart began to race as her breathing picked up. Was this just a coincidence? She dropped her shoes and frantically dug around her bag for her cell phone to call the detective. Coincidence or not, it was creepy

"Darling"

The door slammed behind her, drowning out her squeal of surprise as her purse disappeared before her eyes. The thick curtains were fully drawn blocking out all light from outside

"You've been ignoring me." The voice seemed to float in the air like spider silk "All my texts and calls,why, your waste basket is even filled with my love letters."

The intruder snatched her purse out of her hand causing her to squeak. Large hands wrapped around her neck and tears began to stream down her face as her already heavy breathing turned to full blown hyperventilation. She could feel her erratic heartbeat in every part of her body and she desperately wished it ended up in a heart attack before things got worse.

"Are you scared of me my angel?" Hot breath fanned over her ear causing her to flinch "No matter, i'll teach you to love me. We'll run away together and have our happily ever after. Just you wait"

The hand slipped from around her neck and before she could move, white hot pain seared through her skull before she passed out. Her captor smiled as he pulled the zip ties out of his pocket. Once they got to their destination, no one would ever find them

* * *

_Officials are also on the lookout for 31 year old Ayame Parkes. She is 5 foot 4, greened eyes, pale skin and red hair ending at mid back. She was last seen at around 5pm this afternoon. Anyone who sees this woman is to contact the police immediately_

* * *

Prompt: ride

Word count: 750


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm from the Caribbean so if all this talk about snow is inaccurate I apologise

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on his futon listening to the winds of the blizzard howling outside his window. The lone candle illuminating his chamber was growing dim but his heart weighed his mind and body down and rendered him immobile. His amber eyes were dull and glossy as the emotions raging within him threatened to consume his very being. He had come to genuinely hate this time of year. Where the hypnotic silence among the trees and ice capped mountain tops once relaxed his soul; where the warmth of his home once comforted his body, they only served to remind him of _her_

And the fact that she was gone forever.

For months he'd have constant reminders of her jump out at him at the worst times. When he ate and especially when he _slept_ he'd be affronted by the fact that she would never again grace his home with her presence. The crunch of ice beneath his boots when he was on patrol brought up fond memories of her stumbling through the snow to great him, the winter sunlight was reminiscent of her radiant smile, and the nights of her inky tresses. Where he once organized his mind looking out into the horizon they were now bombarded with thoughts of her eyes and how they never lacked emotion. Her voice- oh God her voice. The rustle of leaves, the birds, the flow of a stream; anything with a soft melody would trigger memories of conversations they had, but the worst of all was the wind. He'd hear her song in the breeze filled with wishes only he could fulfill but chose not to because of his foolish pride. He had chosen his honor over her happiness and let her marry his half brother after her return from the well and as if the fates themselves had been angered by him, she died in childbirth. If it wasn't for his pride then he would have remained in the village when Inuyasha chased him out and he would have been there with Tenseiga to revive her. His heart clenched as her gravesite flashed before his eyes, flowers muted and wilting in the autumn chill. Moroha was her name; she looked just like her mother. His last visit to that village had been three years ago when the girl smiled at him. It had ultimately been his undoing as he had barely spoken a word since.

His eyes flickered over to the candlelight as a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. The scent of blood reached his nose moments before a servant entered with what looked like a dead rabbit. She set the plate down before him then picked up the candle stick and left the room. He sat there in the dark unmoving, eyes focused on nothing in particular. The anger in the winds had died off and left behind a dull whisper. A tear made its way down his cheek as the whisper slowly gained a melody. It was her song, the one she sang every winter in her quiet moments for six years and the one he'd been trying to run from for three. Tonight though, he didn't have the strength to hide from it or fight it. No, tonight more than anything, he missed her and he wanted her to know. He closed his eyes and let the words ghost over him at their sedate pace. If he focused, it almost sounded like she was whispering in his ear

_Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars_

"I.. wanted to"

His voice had become hoarse with disuse and came out barely as a whisper, but he knew she heard.

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

More tears began to flow as his chest tightened "I...would have..taken you there"

_In other words, hold my hand_

"Always" the sob escaped his lips as he fell to his side, the weight of his mistake becoming too much to bear

_In other words, baby kiss me_

His breath was coming in short bursts but he managed to force out the word

"Forever"

_Fill my heart with song, let me sing forever more_

The image of her smiling among the flowers in his garden appeared in his mind's eye. At least he had done that right

_You are all I long for all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true_

"I still am" his voice trembled as red eyes opened to find her laying on the floor smiling next to him in the glow of the light from outside. He shakily reached out to brush away a stray strand of hair but when he blinked away the tears, she wasn't there.

_In other words, I love you_

He couldn't hold it back anymore. He cried- he cried out for every year of his life that he hated humans, howled for the day he realised he loved her but did nothing about it, he almost screamed for the child they'd never have together

"Forgive me Kagome. I love you too"

* * *

Word count: 862

Prompt: Snow


	21. Chapter 21

It had been so innocent, how it all happened.

_"You count to ten for once, you're always hiding!"_

Looking at his bandaged arm, it was for the best it happened that way.

_"Why in God's name would you climb a tree!?"_

Tears streamed down Touga's face in silent laughter; Sesshomaru was vainly fighting snickers on the floor

"It isn't fucking funny, I broke my hand!"

A strange high pitched sound, almost like a horse's whinny left Sesshomaru's mouth and it sent their father running. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to fight the laughter

"What are you boys doing to your father?" Izayoi called from the kitchen "He looks like an old tomato"

Sesshomaru loudly cackled and the house erupted in laughter, he always had a scandalous laugh.

"You guys are the worst"

Though his words were harsh, the smile on his face never faltered. He'd never tell his family but he was glad he fell out the tree. Sure it was a weird way to find out you were allergic to bees but Inuyasha could never find himself angry when when he turned into comedy central, and admittedly, the story _did_ get funnier every time they brought it up. He looked at the signatures on his arm fondly, they never failed to brighten his day

* * *

Word Count: 223

Prompt: Sling


End file.
